Divided we Fall
See what becomes of the Matoran Universe, before and after Teridax seizes control. Ch.1 The Beginning of the End Render, former soldier of Skakdi Warlord Nektann, former Dark Hunter, and a former servant of "Proto-Beast", was sailing away from Xia. "I can't wait to get back to my home: Zakaz." he muttered. A large icycle came flying out of nowhere, and penatrated Render's boat.It started to sink. "Wonderful." he said sarcasticly. He turned around to see a boat, headed right for him.Render aimed his weapon at the approaching ship.He fired.A giant glacier suddenly formed right before Render's eyed. "Oh no..." he thought. The laser he had fired bounced of the glacier and was headed right for him.Render tried to dodge it, but it was too late.The laser hit him, ripping a large hole in his armor.The force knocked him overboard, the now sinking ship.Render hit the water hard and collapsed... **** Makuta Crelk hovered lower and lower to the bottom of the Archives. "If I'm correct, it should still be down here." Crelk reasoned to himself. He could see the containers, holding his prize. "Overthrowing Teridax will be easy now!" he thought. "If you get out of here alive, then... yes." Crelk turned around to see Xenox hovering in the air, behind him. "I guess it's between you and me!" shouted Crelk, raising his weapons, preparing for battle. Ch.2 Unexpected Findings Gilvex, a traitorouse Zarak, sailed for what seemed like eternity.He had been dispatched by his "Group", to loot Odina, since it was hinted that it was abandoned.He made sure he had the carving of Odina's blueprints. "Thud" Gilvex washed up on the shoars of Odina.It chilled him to see the dead body parts scattered on the shoar, walls, and some heads were mounted on poles, no doubt to be a warning for other traitores.Gilvex pushed on, ignoring the sight of a dead Zarak head, near the entrance. "Soon "Conqueror"'s head with end up the same way..." Gilvex chuckled. Gilvex explored chamber after chamber for the next couple of hours, until he stumbled onto a locked door.Luckily, Gilvex had enough strength to pry it off its hinges.In the room was desk and nothing else. "Strange..." he muttered, searching threw the desk. Suddenly, Gilvex found a key in the bottom drourgh.Gilvex studied the room for a minute and spotted something on the backwall.He ran over to it, and found small scrach marks.But not just marks;writing.It read: "The key to destruction, Peace, and Undoing lies in the heart.."''Gilvex was puzzled by the statemeant. "Key?To wear?In the Heart?Wait... a second."he said while glancing at the key he held. "The key must unlock a door.But wear..."Gilvex had thought of the answer. "The Heart of Odina!!!" he shouted. He held up the carving of Odina and figured out wear to go.Gilvex had thought of the training room, since most Dark Hunters are thier which made perfect sense.When got there, there were weapons scattered everywere, dead test dummies, and liquid he didn't want to identify.It also stunk worse then a Muaka who had mexician food for a month. For hours, Gilvex looked but still didn't find anything useful. "Wait a second.." he said, walking over to an area.Gilvex could tell that the sand right here was fake sand.He pulled the fake-cube part out, and saw a door.He pulled out his key, and inserted it into the lock.It unlocked to reveal a stairway.He climbed down, to reveal carvings of familiar and unfamiliar symbols.The carvings read of the Brotherhood's, Dark Hunter's, and a group called the Order of Mata Nui's, victories, losses, detailed blueprints of bases and fortresses, and much more.Gilvex fell to his knees.He tried to imagine the possibility of an organization that stands for Mata Nui.He looked to his left, to see the location of Artahka.Gilvex laughed and said:"Everyone will soon bow down to the might GILVEX!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''To Be Continued' Characters Skakdi *Render Makuta *Crelk *Xenox Zarak *Gilvex *"Conqueror" (Mentioned Only) Others *"Proto-Beast" (Mentioned Only) Trivia *This seris was created by Makuta Kaper. *"Proto-Beast" and "Conqueror" is Toa Hydros's creation. Category:Kaper Category:Stories